Resident evil: Venganza, dulce venganza
by Jillredfield98
Summary: Todo parece tranquilo hasta que surge una alianza entre dos personas inesperadas que reclaman venganza por todo lo que a pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno primero que todo les comunico que es mi primera historia y que no se como saldrá pero me arriesgo a postear… así que espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom

Capitulo 1: Recobrando nuestras vidas

Han pasado algunos meses desde la llagada de Chris y Jill de su misión en África, todo regresa a la normalidad y todos retoman su rutina. Jill tras algunos exámenes y seguir el tratamiento medico se recupero rápidamente y regreso a trabajar en la BSAA. En cuanto a Chris, él es capitán de la BSAA y continúa haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, exterminar todo lo que tenga que ver con el vitus-T.

Cuartel de la BSAA

Una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos grises de dirigía a ver a su capitán y mejor amigo, como ya había terminado sus labores se paso a ver si el chico la acompañaba a tomar un café o algo aprovechando su tiempo libre. Al estar frente a la puerta que decía "Chris Redfield" toco tres veces esperando a que alguien en el interior contestase, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta y por ella asomaba Chris con una sonrisa e invitándola a pasar, ella sin dudar entro y tomo asiento frente al escritorio del joven.

- Hola Jill, que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano–le dijo amablemente el capitán.

- A pues, es que hoy he terminado algo temprano, ya sabes últimamente no hay mucho que hacer – le contesto la rubia.

- jeje si, tienes razón no ha habido nada emocionante estos días – Chris Reconoció simplemente.

- Si, es por eso que se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí y ver si querías ir conmigo a tomar un café o algo - Dijo Jill.

- Suena bien, pero ahora no puedo, es cierto que no ha pasado nada emocionante pero para mi desgracia, el general me ha pedido que revise unos documentos y que le entregue un informe a primera hora- Le comento a Jill con pesar.

- Siendo así que te parece si te ayudo a revisar los documentos, redactamos el informe y nos escapamos un rato para comer algo? – Le propuso la chica con una sonrisa.

- Es una buena idea, Claro solo si tú quieres – le dijo mientras le extendía unos documentos.

- te ayudo, pero tú invitas ok – le dijo a Chris quien la miraba con cara de no te aproveches.

Los agentes estuvieron maso menos 1 hora revisando documentos y otra hora mas redactando el dichoso informe, para cuando terminaron eras las 7: 30 pm, así que Chris en forma de agradecimiento invito a Jill a cenar, ella acepto sin dudar. Cuan llegaron al restaurante ordenaron lo que querían y conversaron por un rato.

- Bueno Jill, tengo que agradecerte, seguramente sin tu ayuda hubiera tardado mucho mas en terminar con el informesito ese – Le dijo el capitán

- No hay nada que agradecer además no tenia nada más que hacer a si que fue un gusto poder ayudarte. Oye Chris… Has sabido algo de Claire? – dijo Jill.

- Pues no en realidad – Suspiro el joven, con semblante preocupado - lo último que se supo es que estaba con León, recolectando información de una organización terrorista y me preocupa no saber que ha pasado con ellos, aunque son fuertes, no debieron irse sin decir nada y aun peor solos.

- Lo siento Chris, no quería recordártelo – Reconoció la chica cabizbaja.

- No tranquila, es solo que quisiera poder ayudarlos o por lo menos saber donde y como están- Le dijo Chris, sonriéndole tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

En ese momento les trajeron la comida, Chris agradeció y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que había ordenado, Jill hiso lo mismo. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo hablaron de muchas cosas divertidas, olvidándose por un momento del lio que causaron Claire y León. Cuando terminaron Chris pago la cuenta y luego se dirigía con Jill a su auto, para darle un empujón hasta su casa, cuando iba a poner en marca el auto, su móvil comenzó a sonar, cuando miro la pantalla no reconoció el número, así que espero escuchar cualquier voz menos la que comenzó a hablar por el teléfono.

- Chris, Chris… Por favor… Ven…salió de control.

- ¿¡Que!?... Claire, que se salió de control, Claire habla, por favor- Exclamaba el chico asustado.

- No hay… No hay tiempo, Chris…debes venir…Pronto- decía Claire

Chris sentía a su hermana sollozar mientras le hablaba y para el esto estaba empeorando a cada minuto.

- Claire, Claire, escúcheme todo saldrá bien ok?, solo dime donde te encuentras- decía cada vez mas desesperado el chico.

- No…No estoy segura…Chris, tengo…Miedo…Ven.

- Claire, vamos no hay tiempo…Concéntrate- Decía Chris – Donde estas?

- E…En las afueras de la ciudad, León esta conmigo, nos atacaron y estamos en la fabrica abandonada- Respondió la hermana del capital.

- ok, no se muevan de ahí…voy lo mas rápido.

- Gracias Chris.

- Que le paso a Claire, esta bien? – Pregunto Jill con semblante Preocupado mientras Chris conducía a toda velocidad

- No lo se, Jill avisa a Rebecca, quiero que nos esperen en el hospital de la Base-.

- Esta bien- Respondió la rubia.

BSAA 9:10 pm

- Bueno y al fin que le pasaba al chico? – Pregunto Barry.

- Hayy, al final no era nada, solo me armo una escena para que lo atendiera – Le respondió una joven chica de pelo corto con cara de resignación.

- Bueno, eso no me extraña eres la mas joven y amable doctora de la BSAA – Reía el ex-STARS.

- No le veo la gracia, se hace el enferme y luego me invita a salir, considerando el susto que me dio cuando se desmallo y comenzó a temblar como loco- Se quejo la chica.

- Bueno dale algo de crédito por el intento, no todo…- Dijo Barry pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Rebecca que comenzó a sonar.

- Hola Jill, como te va? – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Rebecca, necesito que estés alerta, en un rato vamos directo al Hospital – decía rápidamente la Rubia.

- Que paso, todo bien? – Preguntaba la chica nerviosa, mientras le hacia señales a Barry para que se tranquilizara.

- Algo le paso a León y a Claire, vamos en camino a ver, por eso necesito que estés lista para atenderlos, ok? – le respondí la chica

- Si, por supuesto, los estaré esperando- Cortó Rebecca.

- ¿Que paso?, ¿Están bien?, ¿Qué te dijeron?- Le interrogo Barry.

-No, se muy bien, pero vienen para acá – Le respondió Rebecca levantándose para preparan todo lo necesario – Vienes?

- Claro, te ayudo en todo lo que pueda- Le respondió el pelirrojo andando detrás de ella.

Fin del Primer capi (n.n), espero que les guste, Pronto subiré el próximo!

Bye JillRedfield98.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí va el segundo capi de la historia, espero que les guste, dejen su comentario y ya no los aburro más a leer!

Los personajes no son míos son de Capcom (n.n)

Capitulo 2: En busca de los desaparecidos

Chris iba conduciendo su auto a toda velocidad, de no ser por que era un excelente conductor de seguro se habría estrellado varios kilómetros antes y era comprensible el joven deseaba estar con su hermana lo mas pronto posible no sabia como estaba ni lo ocurría pero Claire lo necesitaba y si era necesario se llevaría a todo el que se atraviese por la carretera. Jill dio gracias al cielo que casi no había gente por las calles porque de seguro con lo desesperado que estaba su compañero arrollaría a alguien.

- Chris tranquilízate o no llegaremos de una pieza donde Claire – Dijo Jill

- Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que llegar donde están lo mas pronto posible, necesito saber que mi hermana esta bien.

- Te entiendo, pero cálmate de acuerdo, así no ayudaras mucho – Le respondió la rubia aferrándose al asiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin se encontraban fuera de la fábrica abandonada, en donde estaría Claire esperándolos. Los 2 agentes desenfundaron sus armas y se encaminaron a la entrada siendo lo mas sigilosos pasibles, lo ultimo que querían era ser tomados por sorpresa. Chris avanzo primero con el arma en alto, asegurándose de que el lugar estuviera despejado, Jill lo siguió de cerca cubriendo la espalda de su compañero y revisando la parte de arriba con la mirada, cuando estuvieron seguros que no había ningún enemigo, bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar en busca de León y la hermana del capitán, todo estaba en completo silencio y el lúgubre lugar en el que se encontraban no ayudaban mucho, tenían los pelos de punto algo de ese lugar les recordaba la mansión Spencer . El lugar era relativamente grande por lo cual decidieron separarse y encontrar más rápido a las personas que buscaban.

- Chris, tu quédate aquí, yo iré a ver arriba, ok? – Le propuso la joven.

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado – Le dijo el chico de ojos azules.

- Por supuesto capitán – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa y poniéndose en marcha.

Chris comenzó a avanzar atento a cualquier movimiento, algunas veces gritando el nombre de su hermana, pero no obtuvo repuesta alguna, siguió en su recorrido con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de Claire, pero a cada paso que daba sus esperanzas disminuían más y más. Después de recorrer la mayor parte del lugar decidió regresar a ver si Jill encontró algo, en ese instante sintió que le ponían algo en espada y le sujetaban de un hombro para impedir que se mueva.

- Si no quieres morir, será mejor que tires el arma – ordeno la persona a su espalda

- Quien eres y que quieres –pregunto Chris con voz segura, a pesar de ser apuntado con un arma.

- Y a ti que te importa, además no te servirá de mucho saber quien soy por que morirás – Dijo el extraño

- Si quieres pasar tu vida en una cárcel, adelante mátame. Pero te advierto que no estoy solo – Le dijo Chris mientras trataba de zafarse.

- Quien te crees que eres para amenazarme? – Pregunto el desconocido enojado.

- Soy Chris Redfield, capitán de la BSAA.

- Redfield?, espera tu eres el hermano de Claire? – Pregunto la otra persona.

- la conoces? – Dijo Chris desesperado por saber algo de su hermana.

- Si la conozco y también a su amigo, se están refugiando aquí mismo, sígueme te guiare hacia ellos – Afirmo aquella persona.

- Gracia – Se limito a responder el capitán.

Mientras tanto Jill seguía buscando a sus amigos, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito, no encontró nada, esta situación la estaba cansando, en donde se pudieron ocultar, parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, cuando ya iba a dar su búsqueda por terminada pudo divisar atreves de una de las ventanas a 2 personas fuera de la fabrica entrar a una especie de bodega en la parte trasera de la fabrica y si sus ojos no le fallaban podría jurar que una de esas personas era Chris, sin pensárselo bajo del segundo piso y se dirigió a la bodega, equipando su arma para estar mas segura, camino de la forma mas sigilosa posible y se deslizo por la entrada asomando primero el cañón de su 9mm. Y lo siguiente que sintió es como alguien la tomaba desde atrás pasando un brazo por su cuello y con el otro la tomaba de la cintura inmovilizándola.

- Suéltame o te mato- amenazo la chica.

- Bueno, me gustaría ver como me mata – Le respondió una voz en su oído.

- Ya suéltala, esta de nuestro lado, es agente de la BSAA –Ordeno Chris apareciendo por una pasillo junto con Claire y León.

La misteriosa persona solo soltó a la rubia, y por su parte ella agradeció a Dios que Chris haya aparecido.

- Tan oportuno como siempre – Dijo la Ex-STARS en forma de agradecimiento – Claire, León, gracias al cielo que están bien.

- Eso dilo por ti, por que León esta herido y yo llena de rasguños y moretones – Le Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Inmediatamente todos incluido el desconocido, se subieron al auto del capitán para ir al hospital, en donde les estaba esperando Becky. Los 2 agentes de la BSAA iban adelante y los demás en la parte trasera del carro.

- Por cierto, quien eres tu – Le pregunto Jill a la persona desconocida.

- Soy Billy, Billy Coen, Exteniente del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estado Unidos.

Al oír ese nombre Chris y Jill se miraron por unos instantes.

- Tú fuiste quien ayudo a nuestra compañera Rebecca Chambers, no es así? - Pregunto Chris.

- Diablos, es que ustedes conocen a todo el mundo – Dijo el chico del tatuaje, todos los demás rieron a causa de su comentario, mientras el auto seguía avanzando para llegar a su destino.

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar, muy pronto la continuación (n.n)

Jillredfield98


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno después de un tiempo aquí el tercer capi de la historia espero que les agrade, así que comenzamos.

Los personajes No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.

PD: Gracias por los reviews y un abrazo a namine Redfield.

Capitulo 3

Hospital de la BSAA

-Becky tranquila ellos llegaran muy pronto te lo aseguro.

-Lo se Barry, es solo que ya es tarde y no hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos – le dijo la joven caminando por la sala.

-Si, tienes razón pero hay que confiar en ellos, después de todo es de Chris y Jill de quienes hablamos verdad. – Le dijo el ex-STARS tratando de que Rebecca se tranquilizara.

La joven iba a hablar de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver a sus amigos entrar por la puerta de la sala y de inmediato se lleno de tranquilidad y alegría, por su parte Barry se acercó a sus amigos a recibirlos con un abrazo, sobretodo a Claire y Leon a quienes no había visto hace tiempo. Billy decidió no entrar así que estaba esperando fuera de la sala apoyado tranquilamente junto a la puerta que estaba abierta permitiéndole ver como Rebecca atendía a los agentes.

-Auch... Auch…Becky eso duele – se quejaba Claire.

-muy bien eso es todo, el dolor permanecerá por unos días pero no te preocupes, con algunos

Medicamentos pasaran – Le sonrió Rebecca quitándose los guantes de látex.

- Ya era hora, por poco y me matas del dolor – le dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

- ya regreso voy por algo para el dolor, no me tardo – Contesto la joven medica.

Rebecca salió rápido de la sala riendo al recordar a Claire, cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta observo que avía alguien apoyado en la pared observando al suelo.

- Hola Billy – saludo la chica caminando con prisa y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no fue asta estar a unos metros del joven que le llego de lleno la información, esa persona, el que estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, era Billy Coen, pero como es que se encontraba ahí, como es que estaba justo en el mismo lugar que ella. Rebecca simplemente no sabia que hacer si llorar, reír, saltar de la felicidad o gritar, tantas emociones se acumuló en su interior que sintió como si todo se derrumbaba y sus piernas le fallaban, era como ver un fantasma. Al ver que Rebecca no se movía de su lugar Billy se acercó a ella.

- Hola Chambers- le regreso cortésmente el saludo.

- E…estas aquí – le dijo la chica acercándose mas a el para abrasarle, pero el momento no duro mucho pues alguien llamo su atención.

- Becky por que tardasss… aa ya viste a Coen – Le dijo Chris con una sonrisa

- Tu sabias que estaba aquí y no me dijiste?

- jejeje si el vino con nosotros, pero olvide decirte que lo encontramos – dijo Chris tranquilamente, luego de unos minutos agrego – Creo que sobro aquí, los dejare solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

- No, no, hablare con Billy mas tarde, si no te molesta claro – Dijo la chica mirando al marine

- Para nada, termina con tus amigos y luego hablamos – le dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo.

Ahora entraron los tres juntos a la sala en la que se encontraban los demás

- Por fin aparecen – dijo Jill observando como sus amigos entraban- por que se demoraron tanto?

- Eso ya no importa – dijo Chris al ver que ni Becky ni Billy repondrían.

- Muy bien, y ya terminamos aquí? – pregunto Leon sentándose en una de las camillas.

- Si creo que es todo, si sienten alguna molestia solo pasen por aquí y también descansen estos días, nada de esfuerzo – Dijo la joven medica – ya pueden regresar a casa, eso si tienen que cuidarse mucho y tomar los medicamentos sin faltas.

- Muy bien, gracias Becky – dijo Chris ayudando a su hermana a levantarse

- Si, gracias por todo – agrego Leon

- No fue nada – sonrió Rebecca

- oye Billy en donde te quedaras? – Pregunto Claire mirando al chico

- mm, no se tal vez en un hotel – dijo el marine con tranquilidad

- No puedes quedarte en un hotel, no después de que nos ayudaste en la fábrica, por que no te quedas con nosotros – Le propuso Claire

- Muchas gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes – dijo mirando a los hermano.

- No es ninguna molestia deberás – le dijo el capitán

Billy iba a protestar pero Leon lo interrumpió

- Clare tiene razón no te puedes quedar en un hotel, no si podemos evitarlo, nos ayudaste y mucho ahora déjanos regresarte el favor – Dijo Leon – si te sientes incomodo al estar en la casa de personas que no conoces pero que ellos si saben sobre ti, ¿Porque no te quedas en mi casa?, yo no te conozco y tu no me conoces, perfecto no es así?

- ok – acepto Billy al ver que no aceptarían un No por respuesta

Después de convencer al marine de quedarse unos días con Leon, todos empezaron a marcharse a sus hogares. Antes de irse con Kennedy, Billy se espero que Rebecca saliera de la sala

- Billy, pensé que ya te habías marchado – dijo la joven

- si ya me iba, pero Leon esta hablando con alguien, creo que es una chica, así que decidí esperar aquí para poder hablar contigo – dijo el Coen mirando como su compañero de piso terminaba de hablaba por teléfono y se acercaba a ellos

- Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo la chica.

- Te espero mañana en la cafetería de la base, como a las diez de la mañana para poder hablar de todo – dijo Billy dándole un beso en la mejilla a señal de despedida.

- Claro – Dijo Rebecca parada en el mismo lugar mirando como los dos chicos se marchaban.

Fin del tercer capitulo! Muy pronto subiré el siguiente, dejen sus reviews y por qué no ideas de lo que quieren que pase. n.n


End file.
